


Kaleidoscope

by setos_puppy



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley thinks about the three of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

Charley thinks that he should hate this. That the hate should swallow him whole and consume his whole being. But he doesn't. He doesn't even think he could. Maybe once upon a time and long ago he would have been able to, but not now. Never now.

He thinks he would have screamed at the top of his lungs when Ed showed up at Peter Vincent's and grabbed him before any of them could have even think to run. Peter ran though, locked himself in a box with Amy. They had left him alone like cowards. If there's any hate left in him, it burns for them.

He thinks he should have hated his (former?) best friend when that mouth full of shark's teeth sunk into his neck and Ed drank from him like he a jumbo soda from the movie theater, complete with free refills. He thinks that he should have hated that even in the dizzy blur of teeth gnashed deep into his neck, guzzling at his blood like Gatorade, that he shouldn't have gotten hard.

He thinks he should have been been angry, spiteful, hateful, when he woke up in the dirt. When he clawed his way through the compacted, hard, cold earth like a drowning man grabbed for the surface of water. He sucked in air and shuddered. He may have even cried, out of relief or shock, he couldn't tell you.

He thinks he should have been angry and filled with burning vengeance. Staked himself on the spot like a self-sacrificing dick. Instead when his mouth was led by the strong, guiding hands of Jerry to the pulsing, thickly scented neck of his first meal he bit down without hesitation. He had crushed her wheezing, shaking body against his and gulped her down. Jerry had chuckled. Ed had hissed through his teeth with delight.

He thinks he should have been ashamed, terrified, when he was led from the cellar and into the wide, white bathroom that was an exact replica of his own. Except for the clawfooted, orante, retro bathtub. He had been stripped quickly and methodically before being led to the tub filled with sweetly oiled, steaming hot water. He sunk into it and his eyes shut. The heat seeped into every pore of his now chilled body and he gave a quiet, pleased moan. His eyes slipped open and he watched as Jerry washed him with a quiet, reverent hand and a pleased smile. The dirt and blood swirled off of him and into the sickly, sweet water.

He thinks that he should have slapped Jerry's hand away when it wrapped a hand around his cock. Not lifted his hips obligingly and gasped. It was probably just as bad to shudder and opening his mouth when he was kissed with a hungry, possessive mouth that tasted of blood and beer. And then come over said firm, stroking, gripping hand and into the hot water.

He thinks he shouldn't have returned the coy smile.

He thinks that standing when ordered and letting himself get toweled off was probably a bad idea.

Like following Jerry into the plush, sprawling bedroom.

He thinks he should have been shocked at the sight of Ed laying on the bed, over the sheets, on his stomach, naked. But he hadn't been. Nor had he been ashamed of his own nakedness.

He thinks he should have made a protest at being told to kiss Ed. A barrage of words about orientation and insults. Instead he pressed his mouth unabashedly against Ed's and let his best friend (former?), and co-sire kiss him with fervor.

He thinks that getting hard is nice rather than strange.

He thinks that he shouldn't have moaned and arched when fingers, broad and calloused and most definitely not Ed's, stroked down his spine feeling sticky and slick. Those fingers that were most assuredly Jerry's pressed into his body and stretched and teased.

He thinks that it should have hurt. Instead there was a mouth against his and teeth biting at his neck. He let hands stroke over his body, clumsy and strangely familiar. His head fell back with a cry when Ed's questing hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. He shook when the hand inside of him fell away and a cock was pushed inside of his body. He watched as Ed's face shifted, as his eyes hooded and he bit his lower lip.

He thinks that Ed inside of him is _fantastic_.

He falls, heavy, but supported against Jerry's broad, strong chest. He smiles, blissful, when a strong arm wraps around his middle and holds him upright. He can feel Jerry's cock, hard and thick, pressed against the swell of his ass just to the left of where Ed is resting inside of him. He jolts, shocked but surprisingly not, when a finger, then a second, presses inside of him against the pressure of Ed.

He opens his mouth to speak. To plead or beg or pray. Jerry's mouth devours his. He feels the sharp drag of a razor-lined, tooth-filled mouth and lets Jerry bite. Jerry shakes behind him, sucking in his taste as he pushes inside and fills himself until he's bursting.

He's utterly broken between them.

Jerry's mouth is wet when he pulls back from the kiss an Ed moves up, his jostling movement rocking Charley down further onto their cocks and making him sob. Ed's hand grabs into his hair and pulls his head down, licking up the remaining blood with a deft, agile tongue.

He thinks he should hate the way he loves this.

The way they can break him open and raw. Fuck him until he's screaming at them to stop and pulling at them for more. The way they'll rest with the two of them still inside his body. The way Jerry will push deep inside of him, his body on his hands and knees, mouth wrapped around Ed's cock. The way that he'll lie on his back while Ed takes his time and Jerry straddles his face.

He thinks he should hate fucking into Ed alongside Jerry. Instead all he can do is spill filth from his mouth that would have made him blush at one time.

He thinks he could have died again the night Jerry let the two of him inside his body. He had been so nervous. Fumbling with his fingers and his shy, almost school boy smiles, until he pressed inside and Jerry swallowed down Ed's cock.

He thinks he should hate it all.

Instead every morning before dawn he buries himself in the earth with dreams of more.


End file.
